


Meet & Greet

by Crystal059



Series: Ouran Bakery [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Gen, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, set in Japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal059/pseuds/Crystal059
Summary: Spurred by a change in contract, Kyoya searches for a new business to provide refreshments for the Host Club meetings. One shop catches his attention one January afternoon.





	Meet & Greet

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I haven't been around in a while, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. And to do that, I'm going back to my, sort of, safety fandom if you will. In this fandom, I'm somewhat confident in my ability to write these characters, so, it's nice to come back to it.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

The day was cold and mild, the sunlight soft due to the clouds that crowded overhead in the sky; everyone out wrapped up in heavy coats and hats and scarves. The entirety of the Host Club was out that day, spending time outside of school with each other. They hadn't gone very far down the street before a bakery caught one of the club member's eye.

Kyoya Ootori stopped to study the small shop, tucked in between a bookstore and a small, but decent-sized, grocery.

"Kyo-chan?" The youngest-looking teen called back. The other members turned around to find the ebony staring across at a brightly-coloured storefront. Another moment passed before Kyoya stepped off the sidewalk nd hurried to the other side of the busy street.

The rest of the Host Club crossed the street too, following the Vice President, and entered the small shop, a bell tinkling when they opened the door.

Approaching the counter in the back of the store, the group was greeted by a perky girl standing behind a cash register.

"こんにちは! Welcome! Would you like a table or is the order to go?" The girl asked.

Tamaki leaned an elbow on the counter, gesturing to himself and sending the girl a flirtatious smile. "We'll take a table, princess. And may I say how radiate you look today? The sun cannot outshine your beauty," he greeted.

A blush spread on the girl's cheeks and ears, and she blinked in response. Opening and closing her mouth like a fish, it was a while before she could get words out.

"R-Ri-Ricky?" She weakly called out. Swallowing, she tried again, louder this time, "Ricky! Ricky!"

Out the door behind the cashier came a red-haired girl, apron circling her waist and a pen tucked behind her ear.

"What? What's wrong, Sage?" The girl, Ricky, asked, eyeing the Host Club before turning her eyes to her coworker.

Sage stuttered out incoherent words, but it seemed that Ricky understood them. She turned to the gathered group and smiled.

"This way," she directed, walking out from behind the counter and guiding them to a table. Pushing a second table against the first and adding a few chairs, she gestured for them to sit.

As the Host Club did just that, Ricky took out a notepad from an apron pocket and the pen from behind her ear.

"What will it be for you all today?" She asked politely. Kaoru glanced over at Sage, who blushed even harder when he caught her eye. She retreated into the back.

"Do you have any strawberry cake?" Honey spoke up. Ricky smiled kindly at him and nodded.

"Of course. We also have chocolate, vanilla, carrot, and two kinds of velvet: red and blue." With each of the waitress's words, Honey's face gradually lit up like it was Christmas. Ricky caught Mori's stern eye, and faltered. "Why don't I give you the strawberry cake, and pack the rest in a to-go container?"

"Yay!!!" Honey bounces up and down in his seat.

"Anything for you?" Ricky asked, looking right at Mori. He shook his head no, and the waitress turned to Haruhi.

"Just tea," the brunette requested. Ricky took the twins' order, and then turned toward Kyoya.

"I'm here strictly on business," Kyoya started. "I'd like to speak to your boss."

Ricky's eyebrows raised at the odd request but she nodded nonetheless. "I assume you mean you want to talk to Diana? She handles the finances and business deals. And lastly, for you, sir?"

Tamaki brightened as the waitress's attention moved to him.

"What would you recommend, princess?" He asked, sending the girl a dazzling smile.

"Well," Ricky glanced at the menu, "everything, really. Every pastry is homemade, baked right here in our kitchen every morning from scratch. As it is the end of January, we mostly have hot beverages and our pastries are mainly chocolate based." She looked at Tamaki expectantly, her response causing him to lose some of his confidence.

"All the chocolate in the world can not compare to staring into your chocolate eyes," Tamaki replied. Ricky, looking completely unimpressed, like this had happened many times before, waited patiently with her pen hovering over the paper of her notepad.

Hesitating upon seeing this girl unaffected by his compliment, Tamaki glanced at the menu, eyes skimming over the two languages, Japanese and English, spelling out each treat and drink.

"I'll take half a dozen of the double chocolate chip cookies," the blond ordered.

Ricky wrote it down, and looked at Kyoya, saying, "I'll get Diana for you." Then, she walked away, handing over the club's orders to Sage, who had just come back out, and slipping into the back.

Sage glanced at the Host Club's table, eyes flicking between the twins, then to Tamaki, and then to Honey. She scanned the notepad in her hand, and set about gathering up every club member's order. When she had loaded up on all the pastries they ordered, Sage carried the tray to the table, depositing the cookies to Tamaki, the cake to Honey, the twins' muffins, and the wrapped up cakes to Mori.

She left and came back less than a minute later with Haruhi's tea. After she had se the teapot and cup down in front of the female host, Sage straightened and asked, eyes downcast, "Is there anything else I can get you all?" When the answer came as no, she retreated to her position behind the cash register.

Several more minutes passed before Ricky came out the back, heading over to another customer with her notepad in hand, along with a wavy-haired brunette. The brunette walked over to the Host Club's table, smiling at everyone.

"こんにちは今日はどうですか? Which one of you is Kyoya?" The brunette asked. Kyoya stood, introducing himself to the girl. The two shook hands. "Hi. My name's Diana. I heard you had something to talk to me about?" Kyoya nodded. "Come right this way, we can talk where it's quieter."

 

(######)  
   (Later)

Ricky locked the little shop's front doors, double checking them before turning back around to pick up her broom.

"So, what did this guy want?" She asked Diana, who was flipping over chairs and setting them on the tables.

Sage looked up from cleaning the trays the pastries sat on, interested in hearing the answer.

"He wanted to know about our production, our sales, what ingredients we use. That sort of thing," Diana replied, shrugging like it was no big deal.

"So, basically, he wanted to know if we use organic ingredients? How successful we are?" Ricky asked, confused. She absentmindedly swept around where she was standing, more focused on the conversation then doing her job.

Diana paused, hands on her hips. "And, he wanted to know if we catered," she added, a smile slipping on to her face before she finished speaking.

There was a silence in the café as the girls processed the information, then the silence broke as Sage squealed.

"He asked if we catered?!" She exclaimed, beaming brightly. Ricky perked up as well, eyes sparkling and smile wide. "Did he give details for what kind of event he wants catered?"

"He's Vice President of some kind of host club at a school in the area. He wanted to see if we could provide food and drinks for meetings," Diana explained. "However, he's considering other companies."

Ricky swept the broom once with a decision just made, and smiled. "Then we have to somehow prove we're a better choice, don't we?"

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I hope you all enjoyed! Please feel free to leave a comment, criticism, and/or question.
> 
> -Poison Ivy


End file.
